


Nash Equilibria Are For Losers [Podfic]

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gay Chicken, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: This was Rodney’s life now - reduced to the cable repair guy, surrounded by people who unironically fist-bumped, and doomed to die alone and get eaten by cats.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Nash Equilibria Are For Losers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nash Equilibria Are For Losers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593156) by [Persiflager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/pseuds/Persiflager). 



> Recorded for the 2021 Romancing McShep festival. Big thanks to Persiflager for permission to transform stories.

[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k0v5fe9194m6elb/N_E_r_For_Losrs.mp3/file)

[M4B download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/338euakr365od1h/N_E_r_For_Losrs.m4b/file)

length ~11 min


End file.
